Denial
by FreedomWriter14-02-MFZB
Summary: Maria has feelings for CM Punk, but won't admit it. She really thinks about it and knows it's not him she's in love with. Jeff/Maria. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Truth

Title: Denial  
Rating: T-M(T for content and M for language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own or affitialated with WWE. Characters belong to themselves.  
Pairings: Jeff/Maria

Summary: Maria has feelings for CM Punk, but won't admit it. She really thinks about it and knows it's not him she's in love with.

_

* * *

_

She bitterly scowled at the reflection of herself in the mirror in the diva's lockeroom, as she remembered his promise from three years ago.

_"I will be with you...But, this is not until...I fixed the pieces of my broken heart._"

_Stupid Phil Brooks... Stupid Everything. I gave up everything for you and you don't want me, no more. You promised that we'll be together and yet you still went crawling back to Layla, I hate you, Brooks. You broke my heart and soul. I gave you time to get through your break-up and you turn to another Diva for comfort...So many times, you have been seeking me out for solace in your on and off again romance with Erika...But, now it's gonna be my turn to break your heart. _She thought bitterly. _I know you and Layla broke up and after she went after William Regal. You are coming for me because, you want me. No, need me. But, I guess it couldn't hurt to give you a small peck on the lips, right? Wrong, it meant social suicide, by kissing a former _'friend_'. I don't want to be with Punk no longer. I_ **loved** _him, but now the sparks have died out. 1, 2 , 3 simple as that._

She buried her face in her quivering hands. She still loved Punk and she craved him. But, he never notices her or she's like a object in the background, like in a scene for a play or extra in a movie. She ran her fingers in her long auburn hair. She yearned for him to talk to her, even if it was a simple "Hi" or "Hey?". No one made her feel this way, she needed Phil Brooks like he was her own special brand of drugs. Her eyelids felt heavy and closed them tight to prevent the tears from streaming down her cold peachy face. She remembered those words, he gave her after his promise.

_When we're together, I'll be willing to spend the rest my life with you, Maria Kanellis..._

Her hands shook violently, as she shook her head violently. Her auburn mane of hair was swaying with every time she whipped her head to the left and the right, she bit her lip and stopped trembling her head. She retorted with herself, I hate Punk! I still love him!...She let the tears fall down. She was a mess, but she still look beautiful, like when the silver moon is high in the pitch black sky with the small shining stars. She pulled her hair back and moved so it was flowing down and off her right shoulder, she angrily and furiously wiped the salty tears from her pale green eyes that had a slight tinge of azure in them. She lets her feet take her to see her best friend from Smackdown, Eve Torres.

"Eve, I need to talk to you." Eve was in the locker room. Maria tentatively put a hand to her temple.

"Ria, why were you crying?" She was met up with the worried face of her Latina friend.

"Yes, I'm confused with my emotions..."The diva slowly sauntered to the Latina.

"Sit down." Eve pointed at the bench that had been mounted into the ground.

"I think I still love Phil, but I think I don't love him at the same time..." Maria was absent-mindedly playing with her hands and fingers. Eve was looking shocked and confused by the poignancy from Maria

"Maybe, you like someone else?"

"No, I don't"

"Ria...Think about it more. Do you really, love Punk?"

She dove deeper in her mind and found a lot of painful memories, like when lemon juice or salt on an open wound. She memorized the pain and the comfort from a fellow WWE Superstar, that wasn't Punk...She stared at Eve, with a very heartbroken face. She plunged deeper, remembered the feeling of betrayal over and over for two years, the feeling crept over her, like when day turns to night. She smiled weakly. She made all these remarks and falsehoods...She didn't love Phil Brooks, she loved someone else. He was the one who comforted her, the one she sought for solace. He was the one she really loved, not Phil.

"You made me think very thoroughly, Eve. I don't love him, I love...Jeff Hardy."

* * *

Am I a bastard making a cliff hanger? This is my first descriptive story. I love Jeff/Maria! This is based on my sister. She thought when she told her friend(he had a broken heart and she wanted to be with him, now that he was single) that she'll wait for him. He dated her best friend and they aren't friends no more. She's with the other guy who was comforted her and they...well, are not together...yet.

Maria loved Punk and they were best friends. They are no longer friends now, because he can't have a friend liking him or loving him. Jeff was there for her and she ended up loving him and those feelings that was describing Love/Hate. Jeff was the love and Punk's the hate. I don't wanna ruin it for yall, but CYA! I think there's only gonna be two chapters...CYA!


	2. Dream

Title: Denial

Rating: T-M(T for content and M for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own or affitialated with WWE. Characters belong to themselves.

Pairings: Jeff/Maria and one-sided Maria/Punk, Punk/Kelly

Summary: Maria has feelings for CM Punk, but won't admit it. She really thinks about it and knows it's not him she's in love with.

----

_Why was this happening to me? I found out about my feelings. I thought I love Punk and that I needed him. But, I guess I'm just fooling myself...like always. I'm glad Eve made me open my eyes last week. _She stared at her hand, as it was raised. The faint light from the moon engulfed the darkness in the hotel room, where Maria was staying in. She lowered her hand. She moved her legs over the side of the bed, she forced herself to get out of the uncomfortable bed. Her mind was wandering over to the conversation with Eve. She found out that she loved Punk, but the feelings dissolved like when morning mist under the scorching sun, when he told her about he found new love. She smiled, when she was excited to see him with an ecstasy of delight.

_"Hey, Punk what happened, you win the lottery?" She joked, a subtle smirk appearing on her face._

_"I wish, but that's not worth as much as what I'm gonna tell you."_

_"What? What's worth more than winning the lottery?" She was twitching with curiosity._

_"Well, it's in my book. Getting a girl is better than being disappointed of losing the lottery. Besides, some of those things are rigged. Only certain people can win it. I got a girl. You know her, it's Layla."_

_Her playful smirk disappeared. She was staring at him with a very faint miffed, indignant, and heartbroken glance. She forced a smile. He promised her, he said he would he there for her and when his heart gets broken, he'll leave his ex for good and they'll be together, she was counting on him to keep his promise. __**I will be with you...But, this is not until...I fixed the pieces of my broken heart. **__Those words ran through her head, like a broken record on a record player. __**When we're together, I'll be willing to spend the rest my life with you, Maria Kanellis... You lied to me then, Brooks**__. She looked at him a false smile. He beamed at her and lightly and playfully punch her arm. __**Don't touch me, you liar.**_

_"So what do you think, Ria?"_

_"What?"_

_"You think she'll be the one for me?"_

_"Yeah," She hid the spite in her voice, she disguised it as a encouraging tone. Her smile curved into to an annoyed frown. His oblivious demeanor annoyed the redhead, to the point where she as about to say: I don't wanna be your friend, Phil. He forgotten his promise or chose to forget. He probably said that only for me to shut up._

_"I'm sorry, Punk. I got to go now."_

_"Well, see ya later, Ria."_

She brushed the light transparent curtains away, she looked at the moonlight. The thick tears were forming already. She was wondering if Jeff returned her feelings. She knew Punk would never look at her the same way or talk to her the same way. Jeff was there for her, Punk wasn't. She had the thoughts of slashing away her wrists, over and over again. She thought, He's not worth it. Her right index finger and thumb were absent-mindedly playing with a small lock of her auburn hair. She let go of the curtain and it swung until it was back in place. She was sitting on the bed, her hands on her head, her elbows were leaning her knees. She let a single tear fall to the floor...

----

He was desperately trying to sleep in the room of the cheap hotel the Superstars and Divas were staying in, some of them went to a more expensive place. He only went here because he could barely keep his eye open as he drove his car. But, when he thought of her just before he fell asleep. His green eyes shot open. He was wide awake. He remain in the bed for hour, hoping to get some rest. He couldn't his mind wandered off to the thought of Maria Kanellis. He got up and dressed into black baggy pants and a white sort sleeved shirt. He got to the door and got his beige jacket and put his shoes on. He let his feet take him out of the dingy hotel room and onto the roof. He didn't' realize until he looked. He was dangerously close to the edge, not caring if he fell or anything. He was known for taking risks after all. His toes were off the ledge. He was used to taking risking and making risks alot, to the point where he didn't fear doing risks no more. The calm cool breeze of the April night was gently and lightly blowing his loose multicoloured strands of his tied-back hair. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared contently at the sight below him. After, ten minutes later, he jumped back onto the safe and secure surface of the roof...His mind was still on Maria. She means nothing to you, she's only a friend. Nothing else. He told himself a lot of times, to the point where he forgotten. Last week, he seen her crying again. Eve Torres was comforting her. He had a chance to talk to Maria, but he couldn't comprehend on why she pushed him away. She always sought him for comfort, when Eve wasn't there, she laughed with him, she smiled with him.

"I guess, she doesn't like me back, then." He murmured. Though, he knows she doesn't like him, he loves her back. She'll never return his feelings and never feel the way he feels towards her.

---

"Come on, Ria. You can't stand to be in the same room as Kelly and Punk?" Maria and Eve were in the lobby checking out. They were moving to a different hotel. Maria scowled at the couple of Kelly Kelly and CM Punk.

"Yeah, me and Kelly are distant friends now, but at least we're still friends. I love her as a friend. I hate Punk, because he's a asshole. Wait, a second thought...I hate them both. Kelly's a bitch and Punk a son of a bitch." The Latina's eyes were wide from the shock. Maria never swore, unless she's very infuriated. Eve looked at her with concern, it vanished away when she looked past her and saw Jeff walking towards her.

"Ria, Jeff coming. You want me to leave, so you can talk to him?"

"Um...I guess."

"See you later." The brunette left the redhead. Maria slowly turned to the right. He gave her a slight nod and smile. She grinned.

"Well, I haven't talked to you for awhile now huh, Jeff?"

"Yeah." He his smile faded, into a sincere look." Are you alright, Maria?"

"Yeah, just another one of those days."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but see ya later, Jeff." She was turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. She gave him a curious look and turn completely to the younger Hardy. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with concern.

"Maria, is it about Punk, again?"

"...Yeah...It is. I'm over him, though." She threw a glare at the direction towards the couple she hated so much. Then, looked at him again with a confused look in the eyes. He was staring in her cerulean eyes. It was a comfortable silence in the air." I found out something else, now. I like someone else..." The look of certainty was in her eyes.

"Really? I guess, you don't mind me asking who it is then?" He smirked.

"Um, yes I mind. I can't tell you, Jeff. But, he's in the room right, now. I got to go, Eve might leave me...again." She sped out of the entrance and left the younger Hardy with his thoughts.

---

_Tell him._

_I can't._

_He feels the same way you feel about him towards you._

_He doesn't, he's only your friend, nothing else._

_She was at the hotel he as staying in, she was in front of the doorway. She couldn't bring herself to knock, but she raised a hand on knocked two nervous knocks on the wooden door. She heard his footsteps and he opened the door. She looked at him, he stared back with a tired look in his green eyes. She sighed, he let her in without a word._

_"What's the matter, Maria?"_

_"Just needed to know something...Jeff, I was thinking about me and that asshole, Punk's relationship before. How they died out, when I made the one mistake of confessing. I just want to get this off my chest. I loved Punk before, but I thought I did. I thought more and I knew I didn't love him..." He was looking incredulously at the redhead. She sighed." You were always there for me, when I was down. I hate Punk, now. I said I liked some else now...and I was talking about you, Jeff..." She had a fear of being rejected again and she stared at him._

_"You really don't know how much that means to me, Maria."_

_"What?"_

_"I thought you would always think of Punk, I thought that you would never think of my that way. You know you don't have to be scared of me rejecting you, like what Punk did. Cuz' one mistake Punk did to you, was rejecting you. Maria, I love you."_

_"You do? Honest?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He leaned towards her. He crushed her lips with his. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Now, they both know their feelings toward each. She pulled back and gazed into his green eyes. He smiled at her._

_"I love you too, Jeff."_


	3. Denial

Title: Denial  
Rating: T-M(T for content and M for language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own or affitialated with WWE. Characters belong to themselves.  
Pairings: Jeff/Maria and one-sided Maria/Punk, Punk/Kelly  
Summary: Maria has feelings for CM Punk, but won't admit it. She really thinks about it and knows it's not him she's in love with.

* * *

The redhead's eyes shot open. She stood up fast and looked around the room.

_That's very weird, I never had a dream about Jeff Hardy...Not any of those days I told Eve about my feelings towards Hardy. He was there for me, I wonder if he loves me back. That was a very weird dream...Great, I just got a image of Punk and Kelly again...I'm mad now. I got to go back to sleep. _

Maria was lying on her back, her gaze averted to the ceiling. She looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand, it read '11:00'. She sat up and moved the covers off her. She stared at her hands, she gets up from the bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out her coat, she pulled out her iPod. She goes over to the armchair and pulls her sweater off the arm of the chair. _I guess some fresh air won't hurt, will it? Can't go to the front and the window's too small, how bout the roof?_

* * *

The breeze lightly blew the loose strands of his multicoloured hair. He looked up towards the night sky, hoping to see the bright stars. Not one in sight, he closed his eyes and sighed. He's been here for an hour now, he couldn't get her out of his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and opened the flap and pulled one out. The moonlight peeked out of the black clouds and the light smog in the night sky, he didn't want to go back to that dingy hotel room of his. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Inhaling, then exhaled the smoke out of his lungs. He looked up at the sight of the barely hidden moon. Shaking his head, he inhaled again. His head moved slowly to the sight of the door opening, he exhaled and lightly smiled at the sight of one of his best friends. She looked up at him, her eyes widen with surprise, and she gave him a small semi-smile. He was leaning against the wall and had one of his hands in his pocket and the other was holding the half-lit cigarette. She walked over to him and pulled out one of her head-phones.

"Jeff? What are you doing up here?" She smiled and crossed her arms

"Same thing as you, I guess." He smirked and brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled and exhaled, while looking away from Maria." What are you doing up here, Ria?"

"Getting fresh air, Ugh, because the air is so stale in the hotel room. Besides, I need time to clear my thoughts." She played with one of her loose auburn locks in her messy ponytail.

"That's the exact thing, I'm doing. Clearing my thoughts and having a smoke. You want one?" He smirked.

"Nah, anyways..." She looked over at the edge of the roof and then back at the younger Hardy." Don't ask what's on my mind, Jeff. It's not one of those things...that I like to talk about..."

"Well, if you wanna talk to someone. You know where t o find me." He gave her a warm smile." I'm not going yet, I need to get some fresh air because of the smell of the dingy hotel room. How can anybody stay in there with out complaining?"

"Dunno, but yeah...I guess I can tell you just a small bit." She bit her lip, thinking on where to start. "Umm...Well, first off my day was ruined by Punk and Kelly and me and Eve talked about stuff...and I had a very weird dream..." She looked to the side and then at him, giving him a subtle half-smile.

"Yeah, what was your dream?" He threw down his cigarette and stepped on it. He shoved the other hand in his other pocket.

"Well, I confessed my feelings to the guy that I like." She walked over to him and leaned against the wall. Her gaze was fixed to the ground below her, she closed her eyes and the music died on her left ear. She pulled out her iPod and it was dead. She silently cursed at herself.

"Wow, if that ever happened to me...then I'd think Jeffrey Nero Hardy would've gone soft." He joked and lightly and playfully elbow her arm. "Well, that was a weird dream. I need some advice, Ria. I like this girl who is there for me and she doesn't look like she likes me back. What should I do?"

"Umm, well Jeff Hardy's going to a girl for some advice?" She giggled and looked at the younger Hardy. He pouted and smiled. "Well, I don't know. I spent three years asking myself why me and Punk aren't together...I should really get over him right?" She felt her eyes water up, as she replayed the painful memories of the past haunt her. The feeling of heart-break, when she seen Punk and Layla. Now, the anger of Punk and Kelly. _Bitch... _She wipe the lone tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Maria. I **need** you to get over, Punk."

"I can't...I love him." She froze, she didn't love Punk. This was all a act, because she doesn't want Jeff to find out her feelings towards him. _I love you, Jeff...But what if you don't love me back...? _She wanted to tell him that with out hesitation, she couldn't find the words or courage to tell the younger Hardy she loves him. She looks at him, his expression was unreadable. She looked deeply into his green eyes and saw the look of hurt in them. She turned to leave but, he grabbed her wrist. She didn't want to look at him. She hurt him, she told him numerous times that she'll be over him. She promised, she cried in his arms promising him. She looked at him, his expression was unreadable and when she looked at his eyes no emotion in them. She sighed." I'm sorry, Jeff...I can't get over him. Even, thought I have feelings towards some else now...I can't get him out of my head." She lied.

"Maria, your crying again. Come here." He pulled her into his embrace.

She practically melted into his arms, she let out a small sob and the floodgates opened. She broke down in his arms. She was crying because she knew that...Maria Kanellis and Jeff Hardy would never be together. She need to lie to him, so he can't know that she has feelings towards him. He looked at the girl he loved for three years. She still loved the one who stole her heart and broke it. He let out a quiet subtle sigh, she was in his arms. He never wanted to let go, he wanted to help her up when she was down, he wanted to be the one who made laugh and smile, and move the loose strands of her in her pretty face.

_I love you, Maria... _So, many times he wanted to tell the Illinois native. The one who he comforted when she was down, the one who stole his heart. He lost his chance, because she still had feelings for her fucking jackass ex-friend, Phil Brooks. _He chose to let most best thing out of his life_. The younger Hardy bitterly thought.

She closed her eyes, thinking about those ten words she just thought about.

_**Jeff, we can never be together... **_The those words now haunt her memory... _**No denying that, Nero...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aww! Poor, Jeff and Maria! I watched the draft and I was at the edge of my seat when it was a ECW vs. Raw or SD. Because I thought about, what if Jeff gonna be on ECW?! I thought in horror. I was disappointed in the draft but I can't wait for tomorrow! Well, I choose to end this fic, sorry guys! Anways, I liked to thank everyone for the very nice reviews and the reviews that are to come! Man, I'm sorry about the grammar or stuff but it's freaking 5:38 am! Well, I love the in the ending. I thought: What if they don't end up together?! So, I brain-stormed and whadda know, this came out. But, it's all good, right? I wanted them to be together, but yeah...They don't know that they feel the same way towards each other and they're too scared of rejection, mostly Maria, and she babbles on about her still loving Punk to hide the fact that she loves Jeff (He wanted to tell her about his feelings toward her but she told him that thing with Punk, I'm lazy to type!, and he gets hurt and heart-broken. He believes her and she hates lying to Hardy.). Yeah, so I thought about the others chapters and yeah. This is my first ever finished multi-chaptered fic! I hope you liked it!

Leave some nice reviews! Thanks again for the reviews!(Don't flame me for the ending...I wanted them together as much as you did DX!)

~The ReAL PuNk Xperience, Rayne as PuNk!(My new nickname!)


	4. Together

Title: Denial_(It's finally complete!)  
_Rating: T-M(T for content and M for language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.*Isn't it obvious?*  
AN: I slapped myself for my ending! I read, hey I was half-asleep hey so the ending was all like that...Well, I guess there will be better ending. I just thought, hey maybe and then there's this load! Well, I guess this will be the last chapter now. I did it! I made a happy ending*dances*! Read and Review! and thanks for reading this fic!  
Final Chapter: _Together…  
_---  
**I feel dead...  
**_I lied to Jeff and now we haven't talked since then. Two weeks ago I was about to confess, but I chickened out...Why am I such a stupid bitch! I just let another guy out of my life. I hate myself for doing that. Jeff deserves to be happy, not me..._

"Ria, you alright?" Eve put a hand on Maria's arm. The redhead glanced at the hand and looked back at the ground, then to her knee and to the worried face of the Latina.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out, did you hear what I asked you?" The interviewer played with a strand of the dark brown hair.

"Oh? No..." She looked back at the ground.

"How are things with Jeff? You never came to see me, but now your all over me like a rash. Last night, you cried yourself to sleep."

"Complications...Even though I HAD a chance to confess...I blew it! I said I loved Punk and I upset him!"

"You guys fought?" The interviewer's eyes widen and she took her hand off the redhead. She looked at the redhead's eye for emotion. She seen annoyance in the cerulean eyes of Maria.

"No! I lost the chance to confess, I said that I loved someone else and I still had feelings for Punk." She slapped her forehead lightly, not enough to hurt the redhead. She shook her head and looked at the direction towards the door. _Maybe I can escape..._

"Sounds like Ria's admitting that she just said bullshit and she wants Jeff, but she let him go. Why?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way towards me?" She lowered her head and felt the wetness of the tears form in her eyes.

"Ria...You won't know unless you try." The interviewer tells everybody that she's the big-sister like figure to the bubbly diva. She comfortingly put a hand on her back and rubbed it slowly to calm the redhead down. She looked at her with red eyes and the clear tears were lightly pouring down her warm peachy face, she buried her face in her hands and let out a few sobs. She cried because of frustration and the loss, the chance she lost. She would run a hand through his multi-coloured hair and laughed with him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms again. She ran a hand through her soft auburn locks and looked a the door then at Eve. The End of Heartache played through her head like a replay.

**_Seek me, for comfort...Call me, for solace...  
_****_I'll be waiting, for the end of my broken heart..._**

_But he isn't waiting for me..._

"Ria, I'm gonna go get Jeff alright?" The interviewer got up from the bench she was sitting in with the redhead. Maria just stared at her and nodded. She didn't care if Jeff was still upset with her, she just wanted to be in his arms again..._Just go get him…_

"Go right ahead, Eve..." She closed her eyes...

The Latina thought. _This has been going on for too long…Maria has to confess…_

---

For one the younger Hardy's thought were mixed up, memories and emotions. He was about to confess to Maria but she told him what deeply hurt him. He didn't show it though, he thought; If she loves still Punk, then she loves Punk..._Jeff and Maria will never be together_... He told himself that many times, but every time she sought him for solace...He fell more deeply in love with her, she was oblivious to him, though he believes she's still hurt from the broken heart she suffered from the words Phil gave her. The words Maria told him that made him despise Punk...

_Look, listen I can't have a friend falling head over heels for me or is that how you say it? Whatever, I can't have that, Ria. I don't wanna be your friend no more or have anything to do with you. I guess this is good-bye then...Maria Kanellis..._

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He was thinking the same exact thing Maria was thinking about. He lost the chance and he lost her. She'll never love him.

"Jeff? Jeff, you there?" A timid voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked towards the source of the voice and seen the Latina. He looked at her with confusion. She only called for him when Maria was down or she was crying. She sighed and rubbed her temples, giving the younger Hardy a soft glare.

"Jeff, Ria started crying and she won't stop. She wants you right now, alright." She wanted to blurt those four words out at him; Ria, loves you, Jeff! But, she couldn't, this was between the redhead and the multi-coloured haired man. He gives her a confused and blank stare. She blinks several times before walking up to Jeff and pleading.

"Come on, Jeff! I have a date tonight and someone needs to watch, Ria!"

"Fine..." He smirked. "Anyways you're dating the wrong guy, Eve. You want my brother."

"Huh? W-what?" She was taken aback by the words that the younger Hardy sunk into her head. She had a massive blush and her eyes widened.

"He likes you back, alright." He sighs." Before you can ask...Yes, it is obvious. Now, I got a girl to cheer up." With that said, he left the baffled Latina behind and to look for the redhead.

---  
**I wanted you to know  
****That I love the way you laugh  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away!**

She yanked out the ear phones on her iPod and looked at the wall across from her. She closed her eyes and opened them slightly and seen the familiar face of her multi-coloured haired friend. Her eyes widened and narrowed.

"Hey, Ria. You alright?"

"Yeah, I stopped crying two minutes ago, you're too late." She lightly giggled and let out a heavy sigh.

"So, what's up or what's down? You alright, man?" He walked over to the redhead and sat down beside her on that bench she was sitting on. The locker-room reminded him of that small dingy hotel room he resided in for four days. He brushed a strand of red hair from her face. Her eyes were red from the salty tears she shed. Either than that she's was physically alright, but not emotionally.

"Sure. But, I guess I didn't have to get Eve to get you to come here. Did I interrupt something?" She frowned and the younger Hardy shook his head and gave her a warm smile. The smile she loved...

"Nothing important. Actually, nothing at all. Just tryna relax after my match."

"Oh...But, are you sore?"

"No...well, just a little." He lightly patted his arm, he gave her a serious stare. She looked down. _He's gonna ask me..._

"Ria, do you really love Phil?" She wanted to blurt out those three words at him. Right there, right now. She wanted to kiss him and confess to him. But, she believes a lie that she made up inside her head. _Now or Never...Now or Never..._

"I'll tell you the answer if you tell me one of your deepest secrets." She smirked, his face still remained the same. Then softened to a smile. He can tell her how he feels.

_But, what if I scare her away?_

"Alright, but you got to tell one of yours." He smirked back at her. She ran a hand through her auburn locks and smiled at him. He lowered his head. She sighs.

_What if he doesn't like me back? I guess I'll officially lose Jeff. Forever. _Her chest hurt, it hurt to breathe. She couldn't breathe those three words out, she convinced herself-Maria and Jeff aren't meant to be...-of that mental lie she made in her mind. She made a lot of mistake in the past. Her recent mistake was confessing to Punk and that's what broke their friendship. She's not ready to lose another friend. _Jeff's too important to me..._

"Alright, at the same time then." _How am I gonna listen to his secret if I'm telling him mine? Oh, well he can ramble while I say..._

"I love you." They blurted out at the same time.

"What?" Her eyes widened. He moved his gaze to the ground. He ran a hand through his perfectly reddish-black dyed hair. He looks at her with solemn green eyes. She didn't have the look of shock on her face,

"So, I let out my deepest secret. Maria, I fell in love with you when you came to me. I told myself: She doesn't love me. She loves Punk, she's heartbroken...But, now it's a real relief to know you return my feelings..."

"I'm sorry about lying to you..." She looked down, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He had her favourite smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah...that, it hurt but not too much." His smile was still carved on his face. He pulled her into a embrace. She accepted it, in return he kissed her forehead. Her face was against his chest, her arms around him. His arms around her waist, he was breathing in her scent, he believed her. The single lie that prevented this moment from happening. _I must be dreaming...Or not._ He thought.

She pulled away from his embrace. He caught her lips and had his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She waited for this moment for three weeks. She wasn't brave enough to confess her true feelings to Jeff. But now she did have to worry about that. She loved him, he loved her back.

---  
Alright! It took one month to finish it. I've been busy for the past weeks and I was writing a fic called All or Nothing. It's a JeffMariaPunk triangle. Yeah and...it's high school fic. I haven't got the chance to write this chapter because I forgot about it and I was suffering from a major writer's block and cramp(from AoN). Well, I don't half to worry about this fic now! I had nightmares about this!(Haunting me to finished this fic and have them together!) Nah, i'm kidding but leave nice reviews! I'm done! No more chapters now (! I don't own the lyrics to End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage or Broken by Seether. Thanks for the nice reviews.

P.S:I'm awesome_*jks but thanks for choosing this fic! You guys rock!*  
__P.P.S: The whole writer's cramp thing? My fingers are fucking curved now!!! They were straight now they're fucking curved and deformed! I don't feel the pain no more because that was four or three days ago? I'm listening to With Legs Like That!! CYA for the final time! Stay tuned for All or Nothing, a fic that has yet to be released! Oh, yeah my thumb's the only straight finger? And yeah and yeah CYA!*By the way…this was written when I had severe writer's block*  
__Taken at 6:05am on 5/4/09  
__~ThE ReAL PuNk XpeRiencE, Blay!!_


End file.
